


Hold Your Breath, Your World Is Running Down.

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg tries to teach Castiel to be more dominant by using breathplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath, Your World Is Running Down.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



> Written for the square 'Breathplay' at [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) and for E xx

Castiel was pinned to a wall, Meg’s hand around his throat, even though her fingers hadn’t moved. He tried to glance down, to where her hand _should_ be, he could almost see it, black smoke tendrils closed around his neck. But in reality, she was sat more than ten feet away in a straight-backed chair, one leg crossed over the other and an almost bored look on her face.

“Come on, Clarence, you’re not even trying.” She glanced up at him and the grip on his throat got tighter. “Your vessel needs to breathe. The poor sap you’ve got in there with you, he needs to breathe too. If you were human, you’d be dead right now.”

He made an attempt to breathe, trying to forget he didn’t need to and pretending he couldn’t kill her as easily as look at her. Neither was easy.

“You’re the one that wanted to play this game, play it properly.” She stood, raising her hand, creating crushing pressure on his chest. “It’s not fun if you’re too easy. Fight me!”

The air crackled, like a fuse shorting and her eyes instinctively reverted to black.

“That’s cheating.” She rolled her eyes, making them return to normal. She turned her back on him, making her way back to her chair, pausing when she heard a shallow, shuddering breath.

“Please.” Castiel said, his voice strangled by her grip, just how she liked it. She turned back to him, a smirk ready on her lips.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” She waved a hand and he fell to his knees, a few seconds reprieve.

Meg started closing the gap between them, each step even and calculated, giving his vessel long enough to stop hyperventilating. The instant his breathing was even again, she pulled him up by his tie, the material pulling tight and forcing him to rise with it. When he was standing, she splayed a hand over his shirt, pressing down again, restricting how far his lungs could move within his ribs. He stared defiantly into her eyes, breathing shallowly but evenly.

“Good.” She muttered, moving her hand up around his throat, curling her fingers around his neck and adding more pressure, enough to have crushed his trachea had he been human. “Now fight back.” She commanded again.

She could feel him push back against her with power of his own, his default way of fighting.

“Fight like a human.” She said, digging her nails into the flesh of his neck, drawing blood. “Listen to your vessel, what does it want to do?”

She laughed when his fist cracked against her jaw, snapping her head to the side and splitting open her lip. She didn’t give up any ground, she wasn’t that easily cowed. “No, sweetheart, that’s what you wanted to do. What does the meatsuit want? Listen to it. I can hear it whispering to me.” She pushed her body into his. “I can hear it begging and pleading. It wants to live. It wants air. And most of all it wants...” She trailed off and waited for Castiel to answer.

“You.” He leaned forward, pushing against the hand on his throat, making it even more difficult for himself to breath. “It wants you.”

She tilted her head up and away from him, her lips just out of his reach. “And what do humans do when they want something? What do I do?”

“Take it.” He rushed forward this time instead of slowly approaching her, not giving her the chance to duck away. His teeth clashed against her mouth, biting at her lip until she accepted the kiss. Her other hand came up around his neck, reaching up into his hair pulling it in an attempt to him off her. He let her, his mouth bright red where her lip was bleeding and his breath struggling to get out of his lungs quickly enough.

When she didn’t move away from him, he brushed one of his hands against the front of her jeans, seeking permission. “What did I just say? You don’t ask, you take.”

He nodded, half to himself while he unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them to the ground. Once she’d stepped out of them he lifted up by her hips, her ankles automatically crossing over his lower back. He walked her over to the bed, this time not asking first. Her hand stayed on his throat while the other grasped a fistful of his shirt in an attempt to keep herself balanced. He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, following her down. Her hips lifted to meet his, pushing into them of their own accord, begging for more friction than he was giving her. For a second his attention was distracted as he tried to kiss her and Meg used that to her advantage, pushing him off her and pinning him down again, straddling his hips. His hands found her waist and he tried to pull the same trick she’d used but she held on tight, refusing to move.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that.” She said, shaking her head. She slipped a hand between her legs, unzipping his pants by feel alone and taking out his cock. “I want, I take.” She muttered to him, or possibly to herself, as she lowered herself down onto him, her mouth falling open from the burn of tight muscle surrendering to him.

Castiel made another strangled sound but she wasn’t strangling him this time, not with her hands or her power. She basked in the feeling of him inside her, long enough for him to regain control and flip her onto her back.

“See, you are learning, Clarence.” She said with a laugh. She let herself be pinned, letting him win their game. Just as she was about to come, his hand slid up to her throat, closing around it, nothing more than she’d done to him earlier but she still held her breath, knowing that if he really wanted, he could kill her and he probably would. The thought shuddered through her alongside the orgasm until she wasn’t sure which excited her more.


End file.
